<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mates. by TheStellarMender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646429">Mates.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarMender/pseuds/TheStellarMender'>TheStellarMender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship, Just Friends, Other, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarMender/pseuds/TheStellarMender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mate?" "Mate!"<br/>Aka a short-ish fic in which Rampart and Fuse call each other mate, in an abundance of different tones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a nice warm day, and yet none of the legends seemed to be awake, other than the four horsemen of the apex games that is. Ramya and Fitzroy of course were particularly friendly with each other that nice warm day, Loba and Witt had been conveniently seated across the living room of the vacation home the legends had been sent too for their long earned breaks. All was mostly silent other than the quiet voices of people speaking on the TV. Though,, in this peace neither Andrade or Witt were prepared to suddenly hear, "Mate." "Mate?" "Mateee!" "Right mate?" The back and forth conversation seemed positively ridiculous.</p><p>"Fitzroy, mate." "Ok mate." Ramya chuckled, along with Walter, leaving their friends utterly stumped, what on earth was happening? Hell if Loba knew and may the world be smitten if Elliott knew either., but even then, the two stayed silent and let Ramya and Walter speak and have their fun, or..whatever it it could be described as. "Mate, mate, mateeeee! Aye, Fitzroy, mate!" "Mate?" Ramya laughed, and gave the man a small slap onto the shoulder, "You're a clown, mate."</p><p>Though at some point, completely un-noticed by the group of friends, two more legends had already emerged from their rooms, it was Octane first, and Caustic second, though Octane was only there first because he wasn't on the second floor of the large house. Acting as if he hadn't just awoken but instead had been awake for hours, the adrenaline junkie ran up to the group of friends,  before quickly slowing down, and eventually, from what most would think was the first time in years, skidded to a stop. Without thinking twice the Junkie asked, "What on earth are you two clowns doing?"</p><p>"Uh, nothin'?" Was the quick reply the junkie received from Ramya, though Fuse clearly planned on saying the same thing, he let her speak. "Me and Walter are just havin' a nice conversation." Octavio simply sighed, he was completely confused and had given up trying to understand, a conversation, more like simplysaying mate constantly and nonstop.</p><p>Those two fools continued, in an unreasonable amount of tones calling each other mate for 12 hours, and when everyone finally headed to bed, when the other legends expected Ramya and Fitzroy to be asleep, turns out calling each other just to say mate in multiple tones was something they had decided to do..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>